Calor
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Kohaku la besaba sobre una roca, con dos dedos masajeaba su entrepierna mientras la chica suspiraba. Rin los observó con morbo, luego con vergüenza y terminó con desear ser la chica con la que él había llegado de una aldea vecina. [Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor"]


_Lo terminé en tiempo record, espero poder participar. _

* * *

**Calor**

* * *

Calor, lo sentía por dentro y por fuera. El viento tibio movía las hojas de las copas de los árboles pero nada hacía contra el calor de verano, se movía por el bosque hasta la aldea, como dedos invisibles reptando todo a su paso, hasta sus piernas, movía las telas de su vestido y entraban y la quemaban por dentro. Suspiró, dejó el cubo de agua sobre el suelo y este salpicó un poco de agua en su piel, perdiéndose entre las gotas de sudor que se evaporaban en ella. Jamás llegaría a ese paso; el sudor, el jadeo y esos pensamientos insanos la alentaban. La señora Kaede necesitaba el agua, entre sus arrugas que estaban cinceladas en su piel se acumulaba sudor y comenzaban a arderle. Por ello, estaba más seca por dentro que por fuera, Rin imaginaba que también estaba más fría y no sentía la necesidad de cerrar las piernas para aguantar el calor de sus entrañas y que estas no se mezclaran con el calor de afuera, del viento de verano.

No podía dejar de sentirlo, sus manos instintivamente se dirigían hacia su entrepierna y se retiraban nerviosas una vez que llegaban a su destino. Ella no entendía, su protectora no parecía que fuese comprensiva si ella había nacido seca y mantenida así durante su larga vida, y así se le habían acabado las ganas de preguntar. Frunció el ceño, era como si hubiese despertado de un sueño eterno y la humedad y el calor empezaron a seguirla por donde fuese. Tomó el cubo y trató de seguir el camino, el agua se desbordó varias veces y la humedeció, pero era distinta. Suspiró, los brazos se cansaron y temió que de sus manos el cubo se cayera, rodara y regara todo se contenido en la hierba.

—Ten cuidado —indicó una voz amigable, su corazón se detuvo y su entrepierna se contrajo. El joven exterminador apareció de repente y detuvo el cubo con sus manos. Estaba con su traje negro pero su arma no estaba atada a su cintura, no parecía estar en servicio pero el traje y el calor no le hablaban con coherencia. A la chica se le escapó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y las imágenes invadieron su mente, aún más vívidas que antes. Kohaku la besaba sobre una roca, con dos dedos masajeaba su entrepierna mientras la chica suspiraba. Rin los observó con morbo, luego con vergüenza y terminó con desear ser la chica con la que él había llegado de una aldea vecina. Nadie la vio cuando todo terminó y se ausentó el resto de la tarde. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y se cubrió su pecho sin pensar que el cubo podía caerse ante esa reacción, sus pezones se endurecían cada vez que se perdía en esas visiones y cubrirlos hacía que desapareciera más rápido esa sensación extraña. Kohaku sonrió, más extrañado por esa reacción—. ¿Qué te pasa, Rin? ¿No estás feliz de verme? La última vez no pude despedirme de ti…

—Claro que estoy feliz —murmuró con pesar, avergonzada y cabizbaja. No podía contener esos sonrojos violentos. Se sentía feliz pero el enojo que le provocaba esa chica era mayor, y pronto frunció el ceño. Tomó el cubo y empezó a caminar—. ¿Vienes solo?

—Claro que no, Kirara siempre me acompaña —indicó con sincera ignorancia, Rin le dedicó una mirada extrañada, el exterminador comprendió. Shippô ya le había advertido lo que pasaría con la protegida del demonio. Sonrió, incómodo—. Ella no está aquí, ya dejamos de vernos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Rin no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Del cubo salieron gotas de agua que la humedecieron pero no lo notó.

—Nada, a veces pasa, las cosas no funcionan —dijo y le urgió cambiar de tema—. ¿Vendrá el señor Sesshômaru? Hace tiempo no lo he visto.

—No, vino hace unos días… —respondió ella, ya había superado la decepción que le significó el no haberse ido con él nuevamente. Siempre apostaba que sería la siguiente vez que apareciera, claro, si a ella no se le ocurría silbar. Ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que ya había encontrado diversión en quedarse sola y pensar y que sus entrañas ardieran. Por primera vez en su vida necesitaba más el abrazo del humano más que el del demonio, aunque sabía que unirse en vida con alguien sería con el ser sobrenatural, quería por alguna vez ser la chica a la que Kohaku la rosara con sus dedos allá abajo mientras su boca abierta le besaba los labios. No sabía, sin embargo, qué sería lo que pensaría Sesshômaru de eso—. ¿Piensas que alguna vez me case con él?

—Rin… —resopló el humano casi con culpa—, si eso es lo que quieres, puede pasar, pero no debes olvidar que él es un demonio y nosotros no viviremos tanto como él.

—¿Nosotros? —Rin volvió a suspirar, sus rodillas temblaron ante esa palabra que los involucraba a ambos—. ¿Crees que se enoje si me tratas como a esa chica?

Kohaku frunció la boca, se le secó y pronto todo el calor del día había desaparecido. El corazón dejó de bombearle y la sangre se le enfrío. Hasta ese momento, había estado seguro de que nadie lo había visto huir al bosque con la chica que pretendía ser su esposa ante la urgencia de acariciarse y gozarse. Jamás había llegado más con esa chica, no había dejado de ser doncella en su compañía, ya que no estaba permitido. No estaba bien, él no quería casarse y no podía condenarla a estar sucia por su culpa. Rin era distinta, era su destino ser doncella a menos que Sesshômaru considerara la probabilidad de concebir híbridos y eso no era claro en esos momentos. Pero aún así, no podía, negó con la cabeza y le quitó gentilmente el cubo de sus manos para dejarlo sobre la hierba y así poder tomarla de los hombros.

—No puedo, le tengo mucha estima al señor Sesshômaru.

—Ni siquiera sé si me tomará como mujer —indicó con pesar—, te quiero a ti, al menos por una oportunidad.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —reconoció, a la chica de la aldea vecina no la tomaría de esposa, a la chica que le dio sandía en su niñez sí. Rin sería la única que podría tener ese título si lo quisiera y a la vez que no lo podía ostentar nunca—. Siempre te he querido a ti, pero el señor Sessh-…

—No lo sabrá nunca —resolvió nerviosa, sus labios temblaron, uniéndose a la sinfonía de sus rodillas. El cubo estaba en la hierba, reflejando su expresión de terror y deseo que desfilaban por su rostro. La comisura de los labios del exterminador palpitaron y sus ojos pasaron de los de la chica y los labios vírgenes que ella poseía. Se relamió los suyos, dudaba, su respiración por la nariz se hizo dificultosa y tuvo que abrir su boca para liberar una marejada de suspiros contenidos. El calor se agolpaba en todas partes, el traje comenzó a sofocarlo y apretarse. Cerró sus ojos, trató de controlarse pero Rin dejó de reprimirse y lo beso, tímida e inexperta. Imitando lo que había visto esa vez en el bosque; Kohaku sonrió, enternecido y pronto se liberó. Le respondió lento, sus manos la atrajeron hacia sí, gentil, rápido. Rin se desarmó, sintiendo más en esos momentos que en solitario. El calor, la humedad y la dureza se intensificaron como nunca y se unieron a él. Los labios la exploraron, sus manos masculinas también. Se posaron en sus muslos y la atrajeron hacia su entrepierna y el solo rose la hizo suspirar, sabía que todo el calor venía de ahí. Su cuerpo lo sabía y ahora lo comprobaba. Kohaku hizo que su mano entrara en los dominios de su kimono y no tuvo reparos en que ese había sido uno de los regalos del demonio y profanaba con su calor.

—Deberíamos parar —susurró en su oído, Rin solo respondió con su cuerpo y cerró sus brazos sobre su cuello mientras jadeaba a ojos cerrados. El exterminador se sintió tentado y volvió a besarla, no en los labios, sino en el camino que conectaba su boca con sus clavículas. Su mente le decía a gritos que no debía seguir, pero el calor en su entrepierna era una llamarada que lo poseía.

—Termina por favor —suplicó y él, que veía al demonio que la protegía en cada centímetro de su piel, como si estuviera grabado en ella luego que le salvara la vida, comenzó a olvidarlo. Las facciones demoniacas, las palabras que pronunciaba y la lealtad que este le provocaba. Dejó de ver a Sesshômaru, y pronto comenzó a verla a ella: sus piernas y hombros desnudos, el secreto se su entrepierna oculto dentro de su kimono. Enterró su nariz en la cabellera azabache de la chica e inundó sus pulmones de su esencia—. Termina.

Kohaku asintió, le quitó la amarra que ceñía el kimono a duras penas sobre su cuerpo y liberó los pequeños senos que tenía en el pecho, tenían el aspecto como si estuviesen en medio del invierno y besó cada una para evitar que se sintieran así de frías y acongojadas, a medida que hacía eso, Rin se aferró hasta con las uñas de su cabello y se soltó de improviso.

—Túmbate —le dijo, su voz era ronca porque no estaba lista para salir todavía, no quería hablar, solo quería sentirla. Ella obedeció, todavía temerosa, no sabía lo que se avecinada ni tampoco si alguien los vería. Aún tiritaba pero ya no sabía si era por el miedo, la excitación o un poco de ambas.

Él se arrodilló junto a ella, la beso en las piernas, subió hasta sus rodillas y luego enterró lo rostro donde ambas extremidades se unían en algo que él más adoraba , donde la humedad y el calor salían. Ese olor exótico, se intensificaba a medida que él besaba y ella respondía suspirando. Cuando ya se hubo hartado, y la chica estaba sumida en una relajación infinita, se desprendió de su pantalón negro solo un tanto y entró en ella. Rin apretó las piernas, él salió, luego volvió a entrar y ella se relajó.

Gimió, tímida, él se mantuvo callado para no asustarla. Cuando hubo terminado, Rin estaba observando el cielo absorta.

—No sé si pueda vivir con solo una vez.

* * *

_PRIMER. LEMON. EVER._

_Espero que sea eso y no un lime xD tuve problemas con el género... Siempre supe que quería o un KohakuRin o un SessRin, pero el primero se me hacía más prohibido que el segundo xD Ya dije el porqué. El exterminador hermoso, creo, debe tener una lealtad para con el demonio :) _

_No lo leí, así que errores debe haber muchos, pero debo dormir y quizás ni alcance a entrar en el concurso._

_Besos a todas. _


End file.
